Withdrawal (defense mechanism)
Withdrawal may be viewed as a psychological defence mechanism it is a psychoanalytic term and refers to the tendency to escape from or avoid situations that may be experienced as emotionally or psychologically challenging. When this strategy is overused personality disorders can develop for example avoidant personality disorder or schizoid personality disorder See also *Fugue state *Narcissistic withdrawal *Psychic retreat *Shyness *Separation reaction *Solitude References Books *Cheek, J. M., & Krasnoperova, E. N. (1999). Varieties of shyness in adolescence and adulthood. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Honk, J. v., & Haan, E. H. F. d. (2001). Conscious and unconscious processing of emotional faces. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Rubin, K. H., & Burgess, K. B. (2001). Social withdrawal and anxiety. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Serbin, L. A., Moskowitz, D. S., Schwartzman, A. E., & Ledingham, J. E. (1991). Aggressive, withdrawn, and aggressive/withdrawn children in adolescence: Into the next generation. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. Papers *Adams, K. B. (2001). Depressive symptoms, depletion, or developmental change? Withdrawal, apathy, and lack of vigor in the Geriatric Depression Scale: The Gerontologist Vol 41(6) Dec 2001, 768-777. *Adler, S., & Golan, J. (1981). Lateness as a withdrawal behavior: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 66(5) Oct 1981, 544-554. *Al-Issa, I. (1976). Creativity and overinclusion in chronic schizophrenia: Psychological Reports Vol 38(3, Pt 1) Jun 1976, 979-982. *Allan, S., & Gilbert, P. (1997). Submissive behaviour and psychopathology: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 36(4) Nov 1997, 467-488. *Alpert, J. L., & Rosenfield, S. (1981). Consultation and the introduction of social problem-solving groups in schools: Personnel & Guidance Journal Vol 60(1) Sep 1981, 37-41. *Ando, H., & Yoshimura, I. (1979). Speech skill levels and prevalence of maladaptive behaviors in autistic and mentally retarded children: A statistical study: Child Psychiatry & Human Development Vol 10(2) Win 1979, 85-90. *Barinov, A. M., Korkina, M. V., Tsivil'ko, M. A., & Kareva, M. A. (1983). The role of dynamic parameters of somato-endocrine disorders in the diagnosis and treatment of patients with anorexia nervosa: Soviet Neurology & Psychiatry Vol 16(1) Spr 1983, 37-44. *Bell-Dolan, D. J., Foster, S. L., & Christopher, J. S. (1995). Girls' peer relations and internalizing problems: Are socially neglected, rejected, and withdrawn girls at risk? : Journal of Clinical Child Psychology Vol 24(4) Dec 1995, 463-473. *Bhatnagar, S., Nowak, N., Babich, L., & Bok, L. (2004). Deletion of the 5-HT-sub-3 receptor differentially affects behavior of males and females in the Porsolt forced swim and defensive withdrawal tests: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 153(2) Aug 2004, 527-535. *Blau, G. (1998). On the aggregation of individual withdrawal behaviors into larger multi-item constructs: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 19(5) Sep 1998, 437-451. *Bonaminio, V. (2001). Through Winnicott to Winnicott. Philadelphia, PA: Whurr Publishers. *Carstensen, L. L., Fisher, J. E., & Malloy, P. M. (1995). Cognitive and affective characteristics of socially withdrawn nursing home residents: Journal of Clinical Geropsychology Vol 1(3) Jul 1995, 207-218. *Caughlin, J. P. (2002). The demand/withdraw pattern of communication as a predictor of marital satisfaction over time: Human Communication Research Vol 28(1) Jan 2002, 49-85. *Chang, L. (2003). Variable effects of children's aggression, social withdrawal, and prosocial leadership as functions of teacher beliefs and behaviors: Child Development Vol 74(2) Mar-Apr 2003, 535-548. *Corin, E., & Lauzon, G. (1992). Positive withdrawal and the quest for meaning: The reconstruction of experience among schizophrenics: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 55(3) Aug 1992, 266-278. *Crockenberg, S. C., Leerkes, E. M., & Lekka, S. K. (2007). Pathways from marital aggression to infant emotion regulation: The development of withdrawal in infancy: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 30(1) Feb 2007, 97-113. *Davy, J. A., Kinicki, A. J., & Scheck, C. L. (1997). A test of job security's direct and mediated effects on withdrawal cognitions: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 18(4) Jul 1997, 323-349. *Dekker, S. W. A., & Schaufeli, W. B. (1995). The effects of job insecurity on psychological health and withdrawal: A longitudinal study: Australian Psychologist Vol 30(1) Mar 1995, 57-63. *Diego, M. A., Field, T., & Hernandez-Reif, M. (2001). BIS/BAS scores are correlated with frontal EEG asymmetry in intrusive and withdrawn depressed mothers: Infant Mental Health Journal Vol 22(6) Nov-Dec 2001, 665-675. *Dollberg, D., Feldman, R., Keren, M., & Guedeney, A. (2006). Sustained Withdrawal Behavior in Clinic-referred and Nonreferred Infants: Infant Mental Health Journal Vol 27(3) May-Jun 2006, 292-309. *Dykens, E. M., Shah, B., Sagun, J., Beck, T., & King, B. H. (2002). Maladaptive behaviour in children and adolescents with Down's syndrome: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 46(6) Sep 2002, 484-492. *Eklund, M. B., & Arborelius, L. (2006). Twice daily long maternal separations in Wistar rats decreases anxiety-like behaviour in females but does not affect males: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 172(2) Jul 2006, 278-285. *Erdley, C. A., & Asher, S. R. (1996). Children's social goals and self-efficacy perceptions as influences on their responses to ambiguous provocation: Child Development Vol 67(4) Aug 1996, 1329-1344. *Erdley, C. A., & Asher, S. R. (1998). Linkages between children's beliefs about the legitimacy of aggression and their behavior: Social Development Vol 7(3) 1998, 321-339. *Estroff, S. E. (1992). "Positive withdrawal and the quest for meaning: The reconstruction of experience among schizophrenics": Comment: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 55(3) Aug 1992, 279-281. *Evans, G. W., & Lepore, S. J. (1993). Household crowding and social support: A quasiexperimental analysis: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 65(2) Aug 1993, 308-316. *Evans, G. W., Palsane, M. N., Lepore, S. J., & Martin, J. (1989). Residential density and psychological health: The mediating effects of social support: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 57(6) Dec 1989, 994-999. *Evans, S. W., & Short, E. J. (1991). A qualitative and serial analysis of social problem solving in aggressive boys: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 19(3) Jun 1991, 331-340. *Facuri Lopes, S. C., Ricas, J., & Mancini, M. C. (2008). Evaluation of the psychometrics properties of the alarm distress baby scale among 122 Brazilian children: Infant Mental Health Journal Vol 29(2) Mar-Apr 2008, 153-173. *Firestone, R. W., & Catlett, J. (1986). Psychosis. New York, NY: Human Sciences Press. *Firestone, R. W., & Seiden, R. H. (1987). Microsuicide and suicidal threats of everyday life: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 24(1) Spr 1987, 31-39. *Frieswyk, S. (1977). The assessment of a relationship disposition, "fantasy withdrawal," from Rorschach face sheet data: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 33(4) Oct 1977, 1132-1140. *Gamwell, L. (1999). A century of silence: Abstraction and withdrawal in modern art. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Gayton, W. F., Thornton, K., & Bassett, J. E. (1982). Utility of the Behavior Problem Checklist with preschool children: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 38(2) Apr 1982, 325-327. *Goldstein, J. A. (1971). Investigation of doubling as a technique for involving severely withdrawn patients in group psychotherapy: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 37(1) Aug 1971, 155-162. *Griffeth, R. W., Gaertner, S., & Sager, J. K. (1999). Taxonomic model of withdrawal behaviors: The adaptive response model: Human Resource Management Review Vol 9(4) Win 1999, 577-590. *Gruber, L. N. (1977). The no-demand, third person interview of the non-verbal patient: Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 15(1) Jan-Mar 1977, 38-39. *Guedeney, A. (1997). From early withdrawal reaction to infant depression: A baby alone does exist: Infant Mental Health Journal Vol 18(4) Win 1997, 339-349. *Guedeney, A. (1999). Depression and relational withdrawal in the young child: A critical analysis of the literature and propositions: Psychiatrie de l'Enfant Vol 42(1) 1999, 299-331. *Guedeney, A. (2005). The position of withdrawal for the infant: Neuropsychiatrie de l'Enfance et de l'Adolescence Vol 53(1-2) Feb-Mar 2005, 32-35. *Guedeney, A., Charron, J., Delour, M., & Fermanian, J. (2001). The evaluation of withdrawal behavior in infants during pediatric examinations using the Alarm Distress Scale (ADBB): Psychiatrie de l'Enfant Vol 44(1) 2001, 211-231. *Gullickson, T., & Ramser, P. (1996). Review of Behavioral Development: Concepts of Approach/Withdrawal and Integrative Levels: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 41 (8), Aug, 1996. *Guttmann, J., Amir, T., & Katz, M. (1987). Threshold of withdrawal from schoolwork among children of divorced parents: Educational Psychology Vol 7(4), 295-302. *Guttmann, J., Ben-Asher, C., & Lazar, A. (1999). Withdrawal threshold in interpersonal conflict among adolescents of divorced parents: Educational Psychology Vol 19(2), 181-190. *Hall, B. A. (1976). Mutual withdrawal: The non-participant in a therapeutic community: Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 14(2) Apr-Jun 1976, 75-77. *Hanisch, K. A., Hulin, C. L., & Roznowski, M. (1998). The importance of individuals' repertoires of behaviors: The scientific appropriateness of studying multiple behaviors and general attitudes: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 19(5) Sep 1998, 463-480. *Hanish, L. D., & Guerra, N. G. (2000). Predictors of peer victimization among urban youth: Social Development Vol 9(4) 2000, 521-543. *Heilbrun, A. B., & Heilbrun, M. R. (1985). Psychopathy and dangerousness: Comparison, integration and extension of two psychopathic typologies: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 24(3) Sep 1985, 181-195. *Hemingway, M. A., & Smith, C. S. (1999). Organizational climate and occupational stressors as predictors of withdrawal behaviours and injuries in nurses: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 72(3) Sep 1999, 285-299. *Hutchinson, S. (1987). Self-care and job stress: IMAGE: Journal of Nursing Scholarship Vol 19(4) Win 1987, 192-196. *Hymel, S., Bowker, A., & Woody, E. (1993). Aggressive versus withdrawn unpopular children: Variations in peer and self-perceptions in multiple domains: Child Development Vol 64(3) Jun 1993, 879-896. *Ito, J. (2003). The guideline of the mental health activities for the social withdrawal young adults: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 45(3) Mar 2003, 293-297. *Johns, G. (1998). Aggregation or aggravation? The relative merits of a broad withdrawal construct: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 19(5) Sep 1998, 453-462. *Johnson, S. B. (1979). Children's fears in the classroom setting: School Psychology Review Vol 8(4) Fal 1979, 382-396. *Jones, N. A., Field, T., Fox, N. A., Davalos, M., Malphurs, J., Carraway, K., et al. (1997). Infants of intrusive and withdrawn mothers: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 20(2) Apr-Jun 1997, 175-186. *Kaczmarek, M. A., & LeVine, E. S. (1980). Expansion training: A counseling stance for the withdrawn rigid child: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 15(1) Oct 1980, 31-38. *Kaiya, H. (2003). Mental disorders showing social withdrawal: Panic disorder: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 45(3) Mar 2003, 255-258. *Kaplitz, S. E. (1975). Withdrawn, apathetic geriatric patients responsive to methylphenidate: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 23(6) Jun 1975, 271-276. *Karregat, S., & Steensma, H. (2005). Social justice, psychological withdrawal and absenteeism: Gedrag en Organisatie Vol 18(3) Jun 2005, 139-155. *Kastner, S., & Podell, D. M. (1991). Psychotherapy as an approach to special education prevention: Perceptions of student behavior: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 61(4) Oct 1991, 563-566. *Keaveney, S. M., & Nelson, J. E. (1993). Coping with organizational role stress: Intrinsic motivational orientation, perceived role benefits, and psychological withdrawal: Journal of the Academy of Marketing Science Vol 21(2) Spr 1993, 113-124. *King, G. A., Specht, J. A., Schultz, I., Warr-Leeper, G., Redekop, W., & Risebrough, N. (1997). Social skills training for withdrawn unpopular children with physical disabilities: A preliminary evaluation: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 42(1) Spr 1997, 47-60. *Klein, J. (1992). The Lady of Shalott: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 8(4) Sum 1992, 413-416. *Kobayashi, S., Yoshida, K., Noguchi, H., Tsuchiya, T., & Ito, J. (2003). Research for Parents of Children with "Social Withdrawal": Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 45(7) Jul 2003, 749-756. *Kohn, M., & Parnes, B. (1974). Social interaction in the classroom: A comparison of apathetic-withdrawn and angry-defiant children: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 125(2) Dec 1974, 165-175. *Kondo, N. (2003). On the background and prolongation of social withdrawal in adolescence: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 45(3) Mar 2003, 235-240. *Koplow, L. (1983). Feeding the "turtle": Helping the withdrawn child to emerge in the classroom: Exceptional Child Vol 30(2) Jul 1983, 127-132. *Kuppinger, H. E., Harrington, A., Kaczmerek, H. J., Panos, J. J., & Steinpreis, R. E. (1996). The effects of phencyclidine and amphetamine on social behavior in tether-restrained and freely moving rats: Experimental and Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 4(1) Feb 1996, 77-81. *Kuramoto, H. (2003). Prognosis of social withdrawal: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 45(3) Mar 2003, 241-245. *Laczo, R. M., & Hanisch, K. A. (1999). An examination of behavioral families of organizational withdrawal in volunteer workers and paid employees: Human Resource Management Review Vol 9(4) Win 1999, 453-477. *Ladd, G. W. (2006). Peer Rejection, Aggressive or Withdrawn Behavior, and Psychological Maladjustment from Ages 5 to 12: An Examination of Four Predictive Models: Child Development Vol 77(4) Jul-Aug 2006, 822-846. *LaFreniere, P. J., & Capuano, F. (1997). Preventive intervention as means of clarifying direction of effects in socialization: Anxious-withdrawn preschoolers case: Development and Psychopathology Vol 9(3) Sum 1997, 551-564. *Landau, S., & Milich, R. (1985). Social status of aggressive and aggressive/withdrawn boys: A replication across age and method: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 53(1) Feb 1985, 141. *Lantz, P. (1996). To be a living dead. The negative reverse of narcissism: Scandinavian Psychoanalytic Review Vol 19(2) 1996, 209-218. *Lebedev, B. A., Petrova, N. N., & Vasilyeva, I. A. (1991). The mechanisms of psychological defense in patients on chronic hemodialysis: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 91(5) 1991, 58-62. *Lebeis, K. (1998). Avoidance of the human thinking control system and death anxiety: International Journal of Communicative Psychoanalysis & Psychotherapy Vol 13(1-2) 1998, 16-18. *Levinzon, G. K. (2007). Mirror's diary: The analytical relationship and the primordial construction of a mind: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 41(2) 2007, 99-114. *Lewis, J. M., & Blotcky, M. J. (1987). The withdrawn child: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 21(5) May 1987, 94-103. *Leyn, R. M. (1972). A mother's reaction to her son's fatal illness: Maternal-Child Nursing Journal Vol 1(3) Fal 1972, 231-241. *Lindeman, M., Harakka, T., & Keltikangas-Jarvinen, L. (1997). Age and gender differences in adolescents' reactions to conflict situations: Aggression, prosociality, and withdrawal: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 26(3) Jun 1997, 339-351. *Li-Ping Tang, T., Kim, J. K., & Shin-Hsiung Tang, D. (2000). Does attitude toward money moderate the relationship between intrinsic job satisfaction and voluntary turnover? : Human Relations Vol 53(2) Feb 2000, 213-245. *Lopez, N. L., Vazquez, D. M., & Olson, S. L. (2004). An integrative approach to the neurophysiological substrates of social withdrawal and aggression: Development and Psychopathology Vol 16(1) Win 2004, 69-93. *Lyons, J., Serbin, L. A., & Marchessault, K. (1988). The social behavior of peer-identified aggressive, withdrawn, and aggressive/withdrawn children: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 16(5) Oct 1988, 539-552. *Malphurs, J. E., Raag, T., Field, T., Pickens, J., & Pelaez-Nogueras, M. (1996). Touch by intrusive and withdrawn mothers with depressive symptoms: Early Development & Parenting Vol 5(2) Jun 1996, 111-115. *Marchant, M. R., Solano, B. R., Fisher, A. K., Caldarella, P., Young, K. R., & Renshaw, T. L. (2007). Modifying socially withdrawn behavior: A playground intervention for students with internalizing behaviors: Psychology in the Schools Vol 44(8) Nov 2007, 779-794. *Marshall, P. J., Bar-Haim, Y., & Fox, N. A. (2004). The development of P50 suppression in the auditory event-related potential: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 51(2) Jan 2004, 135-141. *Matsumoto, T. (2003). A study of the psychological factors of students with withdrawal tendency: Japanese Journal of Counseling Science Vol 36(1) Feb 2003, 38-46. *McMordie, W. R. (1981). The phenomenon of withdrawal in relation to the aging process: A developmental perspective: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 9(1) 1981, 71-79. *Mehl, L. E., & Peterson, G. H. (1981). Spontaneous peer psychotherapy in a day care setting: A case report: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 51(2) Apr 1981, 346-350. *Milich, R., & Landau, S. (1984). A comparison of the social status and social behavior of aggressive and aggressive/withdrawn boys: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 12(2) Jun 1984, 277-288. *Miner-Rubino, K., & Cortina, L. M. (2007). Beyond targets: Consequences of vicarious exposure to misogyny at work: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 92(5) Sep 2007, 1254-1269. *Moskowitz, D. S., & Schwartzman, A. E. (1989). Painting group portraits: Studying life outcomes for aggressive and withdrawn children: Journal of Personality Vol 57(4) Dec 1989, 723-746. *Myers, B. A. (1987). Patterns of withdrawal and avoidance in developmentally disabled adolescents: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 26(5) Sep 1987, 738-743. *Nabeta, Y. (2003). Social withdrawal and abortive-types of neurosis: Especially on social phobia and obsessive compulsive disorder: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 45(3) Mar 2003, 247-253. *Narabayashi, R. (2003). Helping families with "Hikikomori": Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 45(3) Mar 2003, 271-277. *Nishimura, R., Masui, R., Tsuno, R., & Ushijima, S. (1983). Depressive states in adolescents: Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 29(1) Apr 1983, 85-92. *Norman, J. (1998). Feeling of annihilation when close and of being lost at a distance: Richard e Piggle Vol 6(1) Jan-Apr 1998, 33-60. *O'Reilly-Knapp, M. (2001). Between two worlds: The encapsulated self: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 31(1) Jan 2001, 44-54. *Pandey, R. S., & Nagar, S. (1980). Personality dynamics of early truants: Indian Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 7(1) Mar 1980, 71-72. *Pope, L., Edel, D., & Lane, B. (1974). A puppetry workshop in a learning disabilities clinic: Academic Therapy Vol 9(6) Sum 1974, 457-464. *Prino, C. T., & Peyrot, M. (1994). The effect of child physical abuse and neglect on aggressive, withdrawn, and prosocial behavior: Child Abuse & Neglect Vol 18(10) Oct 1994, 871-884. *Ragland, E. U., Kerr, M. M., & Strain, P. S. (1981). Social play of withdrawn children: A study of the effects of teacher-mediated peer feedback: Behavior Modification Vol 5(3) Jul 1981, 347-359. *Rankin, H., Stockwell, T., & Hodgson, R. (1982). Cues for drinking and degrees of alcohol dependence: British Journal of Addiction Vol 77(3) Sep 1982, 287-296. *Rapee, R. M., & Jacobs, D. (2002). The reduction of temperamental risk for anxiety in withdrawn preschoolers: A pilot study: Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 30(2) Apr 2002, 211-216. *Regoeczi, W. C. (2002). The impact of density: The importance of nonlinearity and selection on flight and fight responses: Social Forces Vol 81(2) Dec 2002, 505-530. *Rothe, E. M. (2001). The challenge of maintaining the fathering role after divorce: Overcoming shame. New York, NY: The Analytic Press/Taylor & Francis Group. *Rubin, K. H., & Mills, R. S. (1990). Maternal beliefs about adaptive and maladaptive social behaviors in normal, aggressive, and withdrawn preschoolers: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 18(4) Aug 1990, 419-435. *Saito, T. (2003). Individual treatment and therapy for "Hikikomori" cases: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 45(3) Mar 2003, 263-269. *Schlesinger, L. B. (1978). Rorschach human movement responses of acting-out and withdrawn adolescents: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 47(1) Aug 1978, 68-70. *Schmale, A. H. (1972). Depression as affect, character style, and symptom formation: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Science Vol 1 1972, 327-351. *Schwartzman, A. E., Ledingham, J. E., & Serbin, L. A. (1985). Identification of children at risk for adult schizophrenia: A longitudinal study: International Review of Applied Psychology Vol 34(3) Jul 1985, 363-380. *Seiner, S. H., & Gelfand, D. M. (1995). Effects of mothers' simulated withdrawal and depressed affect on mother-toddler interactions: Child Development Vol 66(5) Oct 1995, 1519-1528. *Serbin, L. A., Cooperman, J. M., Peters, P. L., Lehoux, P. M., Stack, D. M., & Schwartzman, A. E. (1998). Intergenerational transfer of psychosocial risk in women with childhood histories of aggression, withdrawal, or aggression and withdrawal: Developmental Psychology Vol 34(6) Nov 1998, 1246-1262. *Serbin, L. A., Peters, P. L., McAffer, V. J., & Schwartzman, A. E. (1991). Childhood aggression and withdrawal as predictors of adolescent pregnancy, early parenthood, and environmental risk for the next generation: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des sciences du comportement Vol 23(3) Jul 1991, 318-331. *Shimizu, M. (2003). On so-called "Social withdrawal." Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 45(3) Mar 2003, 230-234. *Simon, E. (1998). Gaps in our thinking and death anxiety: A reaction to Kerwin Lebeis: International Journal of Communicative Psychoanalysis & Psychotherapy Vol 13(3-4) 1998, 66-67. *Slochower, J. (2003). The analyst's secret delinquencies: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 13(4) 2003, 451-469. *Slochower, J. (2003). A rule of one's own: Reply to commentaries: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 13(4) 2003, 521-525. *Sommer, K. L., Williams, K. D., Ciarocco, N. J., & Baumeister, R. F. (2001). When silence speaks louder than words: Explorations into the intrapsychic and interpersonal consequences of social ostracism: Basic and Applied Social Psychology Vol 23(4) Dec 2001, 225-243. *Soulayrol, R. (1993). Separation and withdrawal symptoms in child development: Psychologie Medicale Vol 25(Spec Issue 11) 1993, 1055-1057. *St. John, R. (2001). Transference and countertransference contributions toward understanding the phenomenon of institutionalization of schizophrenic patients: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 29(1) Spr 2001, 17-32. *Stemmler, G., Aue, T., & Wacker, J. (2007). Anger and fear: Separable effects of emotion and motivational direction on somatovisceral responses: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 66(2) Nov 2007, 141-153. *Stiles, W. B., & White, M. L. (1981). Parent-child interaction in the laboratory: Effects of role, task, and child behavior pathology on verbal response mode use: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 9(2) Jun 1981, 229-241. *Strain, P. S. (1981). Peer-mediated treatment of exceptional children's social withdrawal: Exceptional Education Quarterly Vol 1(4) Feb 1981, 93-105. *Strain, P. S., & Fox, J. J. (1981). Peer social initiations and the modification of social withdrawal: A review and future perspective: Journal of Pediatric Psychology Vol 6(4) Dec 1981, 417-433. *Strupp, H. H. (1980). Success and failure in time-limited psychotherapy--with special reference to the performance of a lay counselor: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 37(7) Jul 1980, 831-841. *Susz, E., & Marberg, H. M. (1978). Autistic withdrawal of a small child under stress: Acta Paedopsychiatrica: International Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 43(4) May 1978, 149-158. *Takahata, T. (2003). A survey of withdrawal syndrome in Saitama Prefecture: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 45(3) Mar 2003, 299-302. *Taris, T. W., Schreurs, P. J. G., & Van Iersel-Van Silfhout, I. J. (2001). Job stress, job strain, and psychological withdrawal among Dutch university staff: Towards a dualprocess model for the effects of occupational stress: Work & Stress Vol 15(4) Oct 2001, 283-296. *Terry, R. L., & Lower, M. (1979). Perceptual withdrawal from an invasion of personal space: A methodological note: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 5(3) Jul 1979, 396-397. *Thanopulos, S. (2007). Metaphorization amidst regression and withdrawal in the analysis of psychotic patients: Rivista di Psicoanalisi Vol 53(4) Oct-Dec 2007, 897-916. *Thanopulos, S., & Cawthra, T. (2008). Metaphorization between regression and withdrawal in the analysis of psychotic patients. Rome, Italy: Borla Edizioni SRL. *Trad, P. V. (1994). Depression in infants. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Turgeon, L., & Boisvert, J.-M. (1997). Marital power and the shunting of conflicts among husbands: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des sciences du comportement Vol 29(2) Apr 1997, 112-121. *Turgeon, L., Julien, D., & Dion, E. (1998). Temporal linkages between wives' pursuit and husbands' withdrawal during marital conflict: Family Process Vol 37(3) Fal 1998, 323-334. *Walker, H. M., & Hops, H. (1973). The use of group and individual reinforcement contingencies in the modification of social withdrawal: Hamerlynck, L A (Ed); Handy, L C (Ed); Mash, E J (Ed) (1973) Behavioral change: Methodology, concepts, and practice. *White, K. J., Rubin, E. C., & Graczyk, P. A. (2002). Aggressive children's perceptions of behaviorally similar peers: The influence of one's own behavioral characteristics on perceptions of deviant peers: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 19(6) Dec 2002, 755-775. *Whittlesey, S. W., Allen, J. R., Bell, B. D., Lindsey, E. D., Speed, L. F., Lucas, A. F., et al. (1999). Avoidance in trauma: Conscious and unconscious defense, pathology, and health: Psychiatry: Interpersonal and Biological Processes Vol 62(4) Win 1999, 303-312. *Williams, E., & Quirke, C. (1972). Psychological construing in schizophrenics: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 45(1) Mar 1972, 79-84. *Williams, P. (2001). Some difficulties in the analysis of a withdrawn patient: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 82(4) Aug 2001, 727-746. *Wright, J. C., & Mischel, W. (1987). A conditional approach to dispositional constructs: The local predictability of social behavior: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 53(6) Dec 1987, 1159-1177. *Young, M. R. R., & Bradley, M. T. (1998). Social withdrawal: Self-efficacy, happiness, and popularity in introverted and extroverted adolescents: Canadian Journal of School Psychology Vol 14(1) 1998, 21-35. *Younger, A. J., Schneider, B. H., & Daniels, T. (1991). Aggression and social withdrawal as viewed by children's peers: Conceptual issues in assessment and implications for intervention: Journal of Psychiatry & Neuroscience Vol 16(3) Sep 1991, 139-145. *Younger, A. J., Schneider, B. H., Wadeson, R., Guirguis, M., & Bergeron, N. (2000). A behaviour-based peer-nomination measure of social withdrawal in children: Social Development Vol 9(4) 2000, 544-564. *Van Buren, J. (1997). Themes of being and non-being in the work of Frances Tustin and Jacques Lacan. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Van Yperen, N. W., Hagedoorn, M., & Geurts, S. A. (1994). Withdrawal behaviors of employees: Turnover and absenteeism as reactions to inequity: Gedrag en Organisatie Vol 7(5) Oct 1994, 243-260. *Verma, J. (1987). A case study of a withdrawn boy as measured through Rorschach: Indian Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 24(2) Jul 1987, 96-100. *Vogel, D. L., & Karney, B. R. (2002). Demands and withdrawal in newlyweds: Elaborating on the social structure hypothesis: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 19(5) Oct 2002, 685-701. *von Cranach, B., & et al. (1978). Socially withdrawn children in preschool institutions: Assessment and therapeutic intervention: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 27(5) Jul 1978, 167-179. *Wadeson, R. M. Dissertations *Bauknight, C. B. (1977). Parent-child interaction on the Family Drawing Test as an indication of withdrawn behavior in children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bowker, A. E. (1996). Coping with daily hassles in the peer group during early adolescence. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Briggs, R. S. (1992). Timid and withdrawn children. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Burgess, K. B. (1997). Self-schemas and behavioural adjustment of socially withdrawn children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Carrico, K. L. (1982). An examination of the social networks of normals and schizophrenics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chassine, E. A. (1993). A study of the differences between boys from divorced and intact families in relation to anxiety, aggression, and withdrawn behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Childers, G. J. (1990). Relations among aggression, withdrawal, and victimization in peer-rejected children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cochrane, N. J. (1982). The meanings that some adults derive from their personal withdrawal experiences: A dialogical inquiry: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Crawford, N. L. (1995). The emotional responses of aggressive and withdrawn preschoolers to peer interactions. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Cressey, K. N. (2000). Parallel formation processes of job, organization, and occupation withdrawal cognitions. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Daniels, T. L. (1996). Development and validation of the Withdrawal and Avoidance in Marriage scale. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Drew, K. D. (1986). Relationship of birth order to sociability in young children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gooler, L. E. (1996). Coping with work-family conflict: The role of organizational support. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gray, J. R. (2000). Emotional modulation of working memory. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Harrison, H. M. J. (1998). Modelling the structure of social (mal)adjustment during the developmental period. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Harrist, A. W. (1992). Synchronous and nonsynchronous parent-child interaction: Relations with children's later competence with peers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hart, M. T. (1994). Social-cognitive processing in aggressive/withdrawn, aggressive/nonwithdrawn, and nondeviant children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hirschfeld, N. B. (1986). Maternal intensity and infant disengagement in face to face play: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Howe, P. A. (1981). Patterns of playroom behavior in disturbed and adjusted preschool children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kassier, M. R. (1979). The effects of televised modeling on selected pro-social behaviors of severely withdrawn children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kim, W.-K. (1998). Social withdrawal and psychological well-being in older adults. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lepore, S. J. (1992). Residential density and psychological distress: Some social explanations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Loiacono, R. (1979). Differential response patterns of achievers and non-achievers as a function of locus of control: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McAffer, V. J. (1992). A longitudinal study of intergenerational transfer of psychosocial risk: Aggressive and withdrawn girls as mothers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McGuire, M. D. (1984). Attentional functions and information processing in adolescents at behavioral risk for schizophrenia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mott, A. L. (2006). The relationship between social withdrawal, friendship, and socioemotional adjustment in children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *O'Hearn, H. G. (1999). Daily patterns of anger and withdrawal in violent and nonviolent couples. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Partridge, R. T. (2000). A developmental contextual model of approach/withdrawal temperament. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Peters, P. L. (2000). Assortative mating among men and women with histories of aggressive, withdrawn, and aggressive-withdrawn behaviour. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Raybuck, C. (1991). Attributional and behavioral discriminators of aggressive-withdrawn versus aggressive children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rigsby, R. K. (1995). An inquiry into the adaptive function of withdrawal: Focusing on depression and abusive relationships. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ritzema, R. J. (1978). The labeling of mental illness by nonprofessionals: An attributional approach: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schneider, M. J. (1984). A comparison of aggressive and withdrawn children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schwartz, D. (1995). The social behavior of bullied children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Smith, K. B. (1996). Homeless school-age children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Stempniak, M. W. (1979). Rating scales of child behavior problems: Halo, sex, and race effects: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vallejo, J. O. (1986). Withdrawal: A basic positive and negative adaptation in addition to compliance and rebellion: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 16(2) Apr 1986, 114-119. (1996). A multimethod study of the structure of social withdrawal in middle childhood. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Warden, M. R. (1991). Withdrawal of academic effort: Implications for self-handicapping and self-worth theories: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ventura-Cook, E. E. (1997). Attachment representations and socioemotional characteristics of lower-income solitary-passive, solitary-nonpassive, and nonwithdrawn preschool children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. Category:Defense mechanisms Category:Withdrawal (defense mechanism)